


That's Okay

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: You're forced to marry Kyungsoo but still secretly sleeping with Taehyung, who has a secret of his own.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 3





	That's Okay

A smile spread across your lips as your mind wanders to your boyfriend, doing whatever you could to ignore the rambles of your father.  
"Who does that fucking Taehyung think he is?" He spits, throwing his fork onto his plate, crossing his arms in anger.  
"Sorry, what?" You ask, forcing a smile. God you hated Sunday night dinners with your family.  
"Nothing you need to worry about." Your father grunts. "Look, while I have you here, I have some news." He says, clearing his throat before looking at your uninterested mother.  
"What?" You ask, your stomach doing flips as the sudden nerves eat you alive.  
"In just one month, you will be married off into the Do family. Mr. Do's oldest son, Kyungsoo is taking over for him eventually and as the heir, he is to be married. With the new groups coming in and trying to take our districts we need to combine, and this is how we do it." Your father says, picking his fork back up to finish his food.  
Your stare at him for a moment, your mouth hanging open in surprise and confusion. You couldn't get married, you were with someone already, someone you wanted and you knew wanted you, not a stranger.  
"But.." you begin before he holds up one finger, almost in your face. That was his thing and his way of telling you he was done talking about it, and you had no say. This was your life though, he couldn't dictate who you were going to spend your life with.  
"I don't want to." You say, partially confident but mostly terrified.  
Your father turns to look at you, confusion now coated his eyes. You were never one to back talk to your father, or anyone.  
"You don't want to?" He repeats.  
"Yes. No, I don't want to." You whisper.  
"I do a lot of fucking things I don't want to do, but I do them because it helps the fucking family." He snaps. "Are you a part of this family? Because if you are, then you'll get married, goddammit." He yells, standing up and storming away.  
"Do as your father says." Your mother whispers. "Please." She finishes before walking away, not even saying a goodbye before she went to the opposite side of the house as your father. He and your mother had an arranged marriage and neither of them were happy. You were sure there was never a moment you saw them actually smile at each other or laugh together. That was the life they wanted you to live?  
You wanted to be happy, and in this moment there was only one person you knew that would help you feel even the slightest bit better.  
"Baby?" He answers his phone in a whisper as you walk out of your parents house, leaving their staff to clean up the mess of dinner.  
"I need to see you." You sniffle, sliding into your drivers seat.  
"Bad dinner?" He asks. You didn't answer, he already knew. "I'll be over in half an hour, love." He tells you, hanging up the phone. You could always count on Taehyung to be there for you, like a boyfriend should.  
As you pull up to your apartment building, you see a spiffy Taehyung in a suit, leaning against his Mercedes with his muscular arms crossed against his chest. A bright and happy smile spread across your face as you parked in your spot quickly, and ran to him. His arms wrapped around you and you just felt like everything was going to be okay.  
"So tell me what he did now." Taehyung says, settling in on your couch.  
"Married!" You yell, placing your hand on your forehead. "Can you believe that? He, my father, wants me, myself, to get married to a complete stranger!" You scoff, still having a hard time believing it. "Me! A stranger!"  
"Did he say who?" Taehyung asks, suddenly perking up a bit.  
"Do Kyungsoo or some shit." You say, not noticing Taehyung's face contort into anger.  
"Hah. Does he really think that'll work?" Taehyung laughs, shaking his head.  
"Listen to me baby, okay?" Taehyung smiles, standing up. He places his hands on each arm, looking you in the eyes before talking.  
"You're going to marry Kyungsoo, okay?" Taehyung says. "Before you freak out, this is a power move on his part, one that I can see possibly benefitting me in the future but I need your help."  
"Benefitting you?" You ask, cocking your head to the side.  
"Did I say me? I meant us, baby, always." He smiles, leaning in to place a kiss on your lips. Within seconds you already melt into the kiss, wrapping your arms around Taehyung's neck for a second before he pulls away.  
"This'll have to be quick, baby." He groans, bending you over the desk in your living room. It usually was a quickie with him, that was one of the problems of dating a mafia boss, he was always busy.  
Taehyung groans as he hikes your skirt up, exposing your bare ass. He raises his hand, landing a hard smack right on your cheek before you can hear the dangling of him undoing his belt buckle. He licks his fingers, before slowly pushing them inside you, making sure you were plenty wet for him.  
"Always so tight." He breathes, pumping his fingers in and out of you.  
He pulls his fingers out of you, pumping his cock a few times before he lines himself up with your entrance. Taehyung pushes his cock into you, stretching your pussy out as he fills you up.  
"Fuck." You gasp, clinging to the edge of the desk.  
Taehyung reaches up, placing his hand on your head, pushing it into the desk as he rams his clock inside you, making you cry out. You can hear him murmuring things, but not loud enough for you to make out what he said, except for a few things.  
"Slut… you bitch...worthless." he mutters and you feel your heart sink. Surely he doesn't truly think of you like that, does he?  
You close your eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Taehyung thrusting his cock into you but your mind keeps wandering to what he said.  
"You like that?" He grunts, gripping onto your hips tighter. "Shit." He groans.  
You feel the change of pace with his thrusts, knowing he will cum soon. You tighten your pushy around his cock, attempting to keep him inside you for just a little longer.  
It doesn't work. He releases himself into you, grunting loudly as he thrusts, enjoying his high.  
Taehyung pulls his cock from inside you, allowing his cum to seep from your pussy, dripping down your leg. You lay there for a second while he pulls up his pants, making himself presentable once again.  
"I didn't even get off." You huff, standing up.  
"Next time." He half smiles, leaving you standing there with his cum falling down your legs, horny and confused.  
**  
A few days later, you're laying in your bed, staring at a text you had received from your father. You were to get yourself looking good for a dinner at your parents house, with your future husband.  
Great. Couldn't wait.  
While you did your make up and hair, you had Taehyung on speaker phone, describing what you were doing and what you were going to wear.  
"Be sexy and amazing baby, I need this. We need this." He corrects himself quickly. "This is important for our future." You can hear the smile through the phone, whether that smile is genuine or not is what concerns you.  
Part of you knew that Taehyung was up to something, no one who truly wants something for 'us' says 'me' all the time. You weren't that stupid, but there were some things you chose to ignore, and these were some of them.  
"Alright, I've got to go. I'm running late already. I'll call you after. I love you." You smile.  
"You too." He replies, causing your heart to sink. You thought he loved you, but the fact that he never said it, should be cause for concern but you didn't have the time right now. You had a man to woo.  
**  
Sitting at the dinner table, your plate barley picked at, you stare at the man sitting across from you, the man who is meant to become your husband in three weeks. He was handsome, you could admit that, his heart shaped lips drew you in first, and then his cat-like eyes. His face though was cold, he was intimidating and seemed extremely uninterested.  
You didn't have to do much of anything to woo him, he did not object to anything either of your mothers had planned out for the wedding, just went along with it.  
"Why don't you two take a walk in the garden and talk?" You father suggested, while everyone else agreed.  
You stood up, along with Kyungsoo, leaving the dining to whispers and giggles about how the two of you were a beautiful couple.  
**  
Walking through the garden, your hands are intertwined in front of you, while he keeps his at his sides, neither of you talking. You wanted to break the silence, or even better have him break the silence, but neither of you were willing.  
Until you gave it a shot.  
You look over at him, just as he turns to you, and your eyes meet. You give him a small smile while his face remains stone like.  
"I'm not going to fuck you." He spits, looking forward again. You stop in your tracks.  
"What?" You ask, feeling rather offended.  
"You're looking at me like you can't wait until I slide my dick into you, but it won't happen. I'm not into girls who have daddy issues, and let anyone fuck them as long as she can call them daddy while they're inside her." He snaps. "That's you. Reeking of desperation and shit. Let's get one thing straight, this is for our fathers and the companies, that's it. You mean nothing to me and that won't change." He finishes, looking you up and down before scoffing. "I'll have my doctors check you out, God only knows what the fuck is down there. Permanently stained with random men's cum and diseases." He spits. "You're the best they could do?" He scoffs, walking away, leaving you feeling heartbroken from a man you didn't even know.  
**  
For the next few weeks leading up to the wedding, you had very minimal say in what happened, or anything in regards to what's usually supposed to be the happiest day in a woman's life. Instead you felt dread and sorrow. You hadn't told Taehyung what Kyungsoo had said to you, you were worried about his reaction. Not that you thought he would be angry with you and confront Kyungsoo, no, more like he would laugh and agree, making you feel worse.  
The words your future husband spat at you, like you were nothing were burned in your brain. You thought about it constantly, especially everytime Taehyung was inside you, demanding you call him daddy. All you could see was Kyungsoo's disgusted face.  
The day of the wedding, there were no smiles from you as you walked down the aisle. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes instead, the dread of having to live with just a harsh and vicious man for however long, was not at all how you imagined your life would go. At least you knew you had one good thing you could count on, Taehyung. He had promised you, swore to you up and down that once his plan worked, he would swoop in and take you away, you and him living life together happily ever after.  
That's the only thing that got you through whispering 'I do', not to mention kissing the man you were now married too.  
**  
Over the next few weeks, things were awkward. Immediately after the wedding you were moved into his house, and into his bedroom. You had offered to take a room somewhere else but you were told a man and wife share a bed and that was it. Kyungsoo wasn't one to do anything that would displease his father, so he agreed.  
The first two weeks, Kyungsoo didn't come to bed at night but you saw him occasionally during the day. You would catch him staring at you a little more each day, when you came downstairs wearing your booty shorts and tight tank top, the same thing you wore to bed every night.  
As time went on, he would sit in the living room when you spoke and joked with his men, never saying anything, just listening. You had caught him a few times slightly smiling at something you had said. His smile was beautiful.  
As you walk down the stairs one morning you hear Kyungsoo losing it on one of his men.  
"What the fuck do you mean Kai fucked up?" Kyungsoo snaps at Minseok. "What happened?"  
"Well you see.. he missed the shipment pick up and they won't reschedule but will come on their assigned day next time." Minseok tells him.  
"That's four fucking weeks we have to wait for the drugs." Kyungsoo snaps. "Bring him to me. He better be beaten while I figure this shit out. Dumb fuck. What the fuck was he doing?"  
Before Minseok can answer you walk down the stairs, wearing your short shorts and tank top, ceasing all communication from the men. You could feel both sets of eyes burning in the back of you.  
"Just bring him to me." Kyungsoo says, walking away once you're out of site. "And stop checking out my wife."  
**  
By week four, you had finally been able to sneak out to see Taehyung, resulting in you telling him everything that had happened so far, and then Taehyung harshly fucking you in the backseat of his car.  
"So he hasn't told you any plans?" Taehyung asks, buttoning up his shirt.  
"I told you, we don't talk." You say, rolling your eyes. You didn't tell him that you and Kyungsoo had been getting along better. You knew that Taehyung wasn't to be trusted, but you couldn't walk away, not yet. "We do have that party next week though." You tell him.  
"You two are going?" Taehyung asks.  
"Yeah. Happy newlyweds." You murmur.  
"Well I'll see you there." He smiles, nodding towards the door, motioning for you to get out. A partial laugh and scoff slips from your mouth as you slam the car door, walking back to the house you shared with Kyungsoo.  
The night before the party, you saw Taehyung one more time. He buried his cock so far in you that night, you thought he might actually feel some type of way towards you, instead he told you to be safe. "And Goodluck tomorrow." He nodded towards the door, again.  
This was exhausting.  
The night of the party, Kyungsoo had sent up a makeup artist and stylist for you. You had chosen a dark blue, deep V neck dress, along with a pair of black pumps. You were given smokey eye makeup, with a red lip. You looked good. You walked down the stairs where Kyungsoo waited for you in his tux, and he looked darn good.  
"You look beautiful." He tells you, holding out his arm for you to link in with yours. You give him a small look, as if you're not sure if he's serious or not. "I'm being serious. You look great." He says, rolling his eyes.  
"Thank you." You smile. "You look pretty good yourself." You say, avoiding eye contact anymore.  
**  
Arriving at the party, you're mesmerized. This is bigger than anything your parents had ever thrown, much more magnificent and way classier in your opinion. Your parents had a tendency to be quite tacky.  
You and Kyungsoo walked through the house, your hand tightly placed in his. You tried to ignore the whispers and the stares, but it made you feel important that people were talking about you. You felt powerful. Until you saw Taehyung standing there in his suit, looking mesmerizing and now you felt inferior, like a fraud. He smiled in your direction, and nodded to Kyungsoo, he nodded back.  
It was almost as though Kyungsoo could feel the uneasiness coursing through you, and he gave your hand a small squeeze, to let you know you were fine. If only he knew about your history with Taehyung.  
As the evening went on, you were introduced to many important people, drank champagne, mingled and now rested your head on Kyungsoo's shoulder as you slowly danced with him. It was strange, you hadn't ever seen this side of him, but then again he was also probably just faking to show off that the two of you were happy.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers into your ear.  
"For what?" You ask, your eyes closed as your head still lays on his chest.  
"For what I said the first night we met. It was uncalled for and rude and I shouldn't have said that. I had just exiled one of my men, and I wasn't in a good place with anything. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." He tells you.  
"What changed your mind?" You ask, unsure if you wanted to know.  
"These past couple months, I've been watching you. I know that sounds creepy." He chuckles. "But I've been watching you with my men, when you're alone, and I've gotten to see you in a way I hadn't thought of before, and I think I'm a lucky man." He finishes.  
"Wow." You whisper.. "I don't know what to say." You pause. "Actually.. I think I need to tell you something."  
"What?" He asks. You look up at him, looking him in the eyes before you start.  
"I have been.."  
"Excuse me." You're interrupted by Taehyung. "Mr Do, may I borrow your stunning wife for a moment?" He asks.  
Kyungsoo looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You shrug your shoulders, following Taehyung as Kyungsoo watches the two of you walk away.  
**  
Taehyung closes the door behind you, rushing towards you, taking your face in his hands. "I've wanted to bury myself in you since you walked in the door." He groans, placing a kiss on your lips.  
You push him off. "I'm with my husband." You hiss, backing away from him.  
"So?" He chuckles. "What does it matter?"  
"I'm not going to fuck you with him downstairs." You say, walking towards the door.  
"Y/N. Stop." He shouts. When you don't he swiftly grabs onto your arm, yanking you into him. "I said stop." He snaps, his grip tightening around your arm.  
"That hurts." You cry, trying to get him off of you. "Stop Taehyung." You whine.  
"Let her go, Kim." You hear from the doorway. Turning your head you see Kyungsoo standing there, his eyes black and full of anger.  
"Mind your business." Taehyung slurs.  
"My wife, my business. Let's go Y/N." Kyungsoo growls. Taehyung let's go, letting you walk out of the room, leaving the two men glaring at each other.  
"I've been fucking her." Taehyung cackles.  
"Yeah? How's your wife feel about that?" Kyungsoo asks. Taehyung's face drops. No one was ever supposed to know about her. "I'll be seeing you." Kyungsoo finishes, closing the door, leaving Taehyung standing there shocked.  
Instead of grabbing another drink, Kyungsoo ushered you outside and urged the valet to hurry the fuck up for his car. He was acting as if he knew something was about to happen.  
"Whats going on?" You ask, worriedly.  
"Look, I don't know what your relationship with that piece of shit is, but you need to end it now, whatever it is." He tells you, his eyes remaining on the road, but constantly also looking in the rear view mirror.  
"I've.. just been… sleeping with him." You admit, feeling overly guilty. You had been cheating on your actually nice husband, and felt like a bag of shit for it.  
"It's fine baby, shit was fucked up." He tells you, still not looking at you. "But there is something you need to know."  
You turn your head and look at him regardless, your eyes wide, mouth hanging open just slightly. Did he just call you baby? Your heart fluttered at the sound of it spilling from his lips. You loved it.  
"Too much?" He asks, a smirk on his face.  
"No, I liked it." You admit.  
"Fuck." Kyungsoo spits, seeing a car speeding up behind the two of you.  
"What do I need to know?" You ask.  
"First off, that's him behind us." He says, focusing on driving. "Second, he is married. His wife is Kwon Chaeso." He finishes.  
You can't breathe. You literally feel like you are dying at this moment. How could you have not known?  
"Fuuuuck." You breathe, barely.  
"Relax, we can deal with that after. Right now I need to try to lose him." Kyungsoo says, noticing the car behind you is coming up quickly. "Seatbelt." He growls, noticing you're not wearing it.  
Just as you reach for it, the car behind you rams into the back bumper, jolting you forward, causing you to hit your head on the dash.  
"Shit." Kyungsoo snaps, pressing down on the gas more.  
You feel the blood dripping down your face, as you quickly put your belt on, not worrying about your cut now.  
"Hold on." Kyungsoo yells as he abruptly turns the wheel all the way to the right, taking a road you hadn't even seen. The car drifts on the gravel road as he tries to straighten out the car. You both watch the rear view mirror, seeing Taehyung's car drive straight past, a sense of relief washes over you.  
You still hold your breath, waiting for him to backup and come after you again, but instead you see another car drive past, Kyungsoo lets out a sigh of relief before calmly driving to his house.  
"Those were some of my men. We're okay now." He tells you. "We have a doctor, let's get home and get that cut looked at." He smiles.  
**  
The next night you laid in your bed staring at the clock. It was 2am, and Kyungsoo still hadn't come to bed. You slipped out of bed, slid on your slippers before you went wandering downstairs to his office to see if he was there.  
Opening the door, you're met with a moaning Kyungsoo who had his eyes closed, head thrown back and hand wrapped around his thick cock.  
Your gasp startles him. You mutter an apology as he just stares at you, hand still on his cock.  
"I was thinking about you." He groans.  
"You were?" You ask, walking into the room, closing the door behind you.  
"How tight your pussy is, how good it would feel." He groans. You can feel yourself dripping already.  
"Why don't you find out?" You whisper, walking over to his desk before bending over. Your large shirt riding up over your ass, showing Kyungsoo you were wearing no panties.  
"Naughty fucking slut." He groans, standing up from his chair.  
He presses your head harder against the desk with one hand as he lines himself up with your entrance with his other hand.  
He slowly pushed himself into you, burying himself into you.  
"Shit. I was right." He groans, thrusting in and out. "Rub your clit." He tells you.  
You reach between your legs, rubbing your clit as he pulps become faster and harder, needing his release.  
"Fuck you feel so good." He grunts, his thrusts becoming sloppy.  
"Cum in my pussy." You cry out, your orgasm rushing through your body.  
"Fuck." He breathes, his orgasm flowing through his body as he shoots his load into your pussy, filling you up.  
The two of you catch your breath, before he pulls himself out of you, wiping you down with a cloth.  
"Let's go to bed." He sighs, grabbing your hand and bringing you upstairs.  
That night you sleep with your head on his chest, and things are only going up from there.  
**  
Over the next few weeks, things between you and Kyungsoo kept getting better and better. He took some time out of his day, everyday to see you, regardless of what he needed to do, or who he needed to meet.  
Today, you and he were sitting on the couch, your legs sprawled across them as you watched a drama together, keeping a few things just simple and not violent.  
"Boss. You got a call." Sehun, one of Kyungsoo's men says, waking up to him with a phone in his hand.  
"What?" He snaps, putting the phone to his ear. "Oh, hello. Yes. Sure. Okay. I will have an answer for you in a few days." He finishes, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Sehun.  
"Who was that?"  
"Later baby, I need to handle some stuff okay? Why don't you go shopping, I'll meet you at the mall in a bit." He smiles.  
Things were so good between you two, you didn't want to pry, so you agreed.  
"Okay." You smile, getting up to go get ready, leaving Kyungsoo whispering to a few of his men.  
**  
Walking through the mall, you can hear Yixing behind you, breathing slightly heavily as he lugs your bags around.  
"You can put those in the car. I'm just going to check out a few more stores." You tell him. He nods his head, turning around to head back to the car while you continue shopping.  
You walk into a lingerie store, checking out something for when you and Kyungsoo finally fuck. You had stopped seeing Taehyung since the night of the party, and found out he was married but that hasn't stopped him from texting and calling you consistently.  
As you wander through the store, your stomach drops as it feels like someone is watching you. You look around the store but see no one.  
Probably just your imagination.  
Pulling out your phone, you call Kyungsoo to ask him a question.  
"Baby. Everything okay?" He answers.  
"Yes." You giggle. "Just out of curiosity, what's your favorite color?" You ask, looking around again, still feeling the eyes on you.  
"Red. Why?" He asks, you can sense the smile through the phone.  
"Just wondering. Thank you." You finish, hanging up before he can ask another question.  
It doesn't take you long to find a skimpy red piece of lingerie, with stockings and heels, it's perfect. You wander out of the store after you've paid, constantly turning your head. You still feel like you're being watched. Your stomach sinks while a lump in your throat forms. You pick up the pace of your walking, weaving through the crowds.  
You try to move around a big group, but unfortunately they stopped in the middle of the walkway to talk, leaving you stuck behind them. You jump as you feel a hand on your shoulder, letting out a yelp. You swiftly turn around, seeing a worried Kyungsoo, standing there.  
"Soo?" You say, wrapping your arms around his waist.  
"What's going on baby?" He asks, pulling you in close.  
"It's nothing. I was being paranoid." You sigh.  
"If you're sure?" He asks.  
"Definitely." You say, pulling away from him.  
You smile at his curious eyes, looking at the store name on the bag you were holding. "For me?" He asks. "You're wearing?"  
You nod your head. A smile spreads across his face. Kyungsoo places a hand on the back of your neck, pulling you in close for a kiss. Your first kiss with him, and you melt. It's perfect, you couldn't have asked for better.  
That is, unless you had seen a disheveled Taehyung watching the two of you share a kiss. "She's MINE." he yells, stomping away. He would stop at nothing to get her back.  
**  
That night you stood in front of the mirror, wearing the piece of lingerie you had gotten. You waited for Kyungsoo to be done doing whatever he was doing, but from the sound of it, it seemed as though he was yelling at his men.  
You walked to the door, opening it slightly enough to hear Kyungsoo's loud voice booming from downstairs. "Do not, under any circumstances, knock on the door to my bedroom tonight. Unless it's something huge, stay the fuck away. Got it?" He yelled.  
"Yes, sir." His men yelled back.  
You could hear him walking up the stairs, impatiently waiting to get to you.  
You close the door quietly, making your way to the edge of the bed to sit down. You lean back slightly, resting on your elbows as you wait for him.  
The door opens, and your breath hitches. Kyungsoo's suit jacket and shirt are already open, revealing a toned stomach you didn't know he had.  
"Damn, baby." He groans, licking his lips at the sight of you.  
"You like?" You ask, caressing your thigh.  
"Nah baby, I love." He growls walking over to you. You scoot back further onto the bed as he climbs on, hovering over you so you have to lay down. Kyungsoo plants a small kiss on your lips, moving down your chin to your neck and to your chest.  
"So sexy." He groans, moving his way down to your perky breasts. "Sorry." He whispers, taking the small piece of fabric in his hands and tearing it in half, exposing your tits.  
"I liked that." You groaned as he takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly.  
"I'll buy you 20 more." He murmurs, moving his mouth over to your next breast. His hand trails down your stomach, moving underneath your little pair of panties. He glides his finger in between your lips, gently rubbing your throbbed clit. You arch your hips as he gently rubs you while peppering small kisses wherever he can.  
The two of you are brought out of the moment by hearing shouting downstairs. "Ignore the idiots." He grunts, not wanting anything to ruin this night. Until you hear fun shots, and not just one or two, but multiple.  
"Shit." He groans, his phone starting ringing.  
"Yeah?" He says, answering the phone. "Shit." He finishes, hanging up the phone.  
"Baby. Hide. Somewhere smart. Just hide and do not come out until I find you. Okay?" He says, holding onto your arms tightly. "Okay!?" He yells. "Take your phone. Keep it on you."  
"Yes, okay." You whisper, terrified. "Be safe." You finish as he runs out of the room, leaving you to find somewhere to hide.  
And you did, relatively quickly. You chose the armoire so you could hold it shut from the inside. You climb inside, trying to keep as quiet as you can, slowing down your breathing to listen. You hear shots on shots and so much indistinct yelling.  
The door opens, you hold your breath, your eyes wide, you didn't think anyone would actually come into this room. "She's gotta be in here." You hear one man say.  
"C'mere beautiful." You hear another voice.  
You place your hand over your mouth, trying to not make any noise, until your cell phone begins to ring, your loud ringtone playing. You struggle to turn it off in time. The second you stopped it, the door opens, revealing two men wearing masks.  
"Gotcha." The one yells. You try to scream but they shove a cloth in your mouth before you can. A needle is stuck in your neck causing you to pass out to the faces of two men you had seen before.  
**  
"Suho, go around the back! Chanyeol and Baekhyun, take the front!" Kyungsoo yells, trying to make sure all his bases are covered. He didn't recognize most of these men, but knew some that has been previously exiled from other groups.  
He has an idea of who could be doing this. There realistically was only one person who hated him enough to pull something like this.  
Taehyung.  
A part of him had a feeling it was because of you. What if he did this because he wanted an easy way to get to you. "I'm going to check on Y/N." Kyungsoo yells, heading for the stairs, praying you were okay.  
Kyungsoo bursts through the door, seeing you nowhere to be found. His heart sinks into his chest as he searches the room for you. He sees the door to the armoire wide open, along with one of the earrings you had been wearing early before everything happened.  
Eyes wide, he looks up at the window, seeing it now wide open, with you nowhere to be found.  
"He fucking took her!" Kyungsoo yells, storming downstairs, not bothering to assess any of the damage done to the house.  
"Is everyone okay?" He asks.  
"Cuts and bruises but all good to go sir." Chanyeol says.  
"Good. Now find my fucking wife." He spits, storming into his office and slamming the door.  
Kyungsoo sits in his chair, placing his head into his hands, he should have known something like this was going to happen.  
He takes a deep breath when his phone beeps. Pulling it out, he checks the message, and it's a picture of you, tied up with a gun to your head, with the caption reading "try and find her, and she dies.'  
**  
As you wake up you feel a cold metal against your head until you begin to move and it disappears. You're tied to a chair inside a nice office, a cloth stuck inside your mouth so you couldn't scream.  
"She's up." You hear from behind you, and an answer coming through the radio. "Okay."  
Your stomach sinks. You know what two men it is without question. You've met these two men time and time again, being with Taehyung.  
"Mghdjsj" you mumble through the cloth. The man you thought it was chuckles, pulling it from you mouth from behind.  
"Wonho. Why?" You groan.  
"Sorry, Y/N. Bosses orders." He chuckles.  
"Lemme guess, B.I is back there with you?" You sigh.  
"You got it, Y/N." You hear.  
"He's not who you think.. he's married." You say just before the doors behind you open up, revealing who you can only assume is Taehyung.  
"My baby is back." Taehyung sighs, crouching down in front of you. He reaches his hand up, caressing your cheek.  
"Let me go." You spit, trying to move your face away from his hand.  
"I've let you go once baby, I won't do it again." He smiles.  
"I'm not yours. I have a husband who I want to be with and you have a wife." You growl, still pissed off he did that.  
"I was hoping he wouldn't have told you." Taehyung sighs.  
"Well he did, and I want nothing to do with you. I was done with you before I even found out." You say, remaining strong. There was something about him that always drew you in and made you weak in his presence, no matter what he had done. You needed to stay strong.  
"Baby don't." Taehyung pleads.  
"I'm not your baby! I only want my husband!" You yell, not feeling good. You try to breathe but your stomach feels weird, you feel like you might vomit. You can see the anger on Taehyung's face pour through. He stands up, turning his back to you. "I don't want you!" You cry, your head feeling slightly dizzy. Taehyung whips himself around, tackling the chair you're in to the ground, making you hit your head on the floor. Taehyung raises his hand, smacking you across the face as his other hand wraps around your neck.  
"You are mine! And only mine! You will never leave me again." He spits, climbing off you.  
"Get her cleaned up, it's almost time for bed." He says to his men, adjusting his suit before walking away.  
Wonho looks at you with an apologetic look as he lifts up your chair, untying you before picking you up and taking you to the bathroom.  
"Quickly shower up. He wants you in his room." B.I tells you, closing the bathroom door.  
You turn on the shower, but instead of getting in, you lean over the toilet, violently throwing up as tears fall down your face.  
When you finished, you hopped in the shower quickly, washing your body while the tears never stopped. You wanted so badly for Kyungsoo to be on the other side of that door and not Taehyung. You didn't even want to look at him.  
"I need clothes." You yell through the door, only having a towel wrapped around you.  
"Come out baby, I have your clothes." You hear Taehyung sing through the door. Fuck you wanted to puke again just hearing his voice.  
"Here my love." He says, handing you a t-shirt for you to change into, his eyes never leaving you. "Get in bed." He says, patting the spot next to him.  
Reluctantly you get in, not wanting to anger him anymore.  
He pulls you in close, the smell of his cologne making you feel nauseous all over again.  
**  
Over the next few weeks you endured what you could only describe as your own personal hell. Taehyung moved you probably about twenty times, each time getting more and more angry, talking about how they're too close. He wouldn't tell you who and got increasingly more angry when you asked. Whenever he tried to make a move on you, you denied him sex, telling him you weren't feeling well, which really wasn't a lie but then he would get angry and hit you. He tied you to the bed whenever he left, which was often, making sure you didn't leave him because he knew if he left you lose you'd do whatever it took to get out.  
As the third week came to an end and began into the fourth week, you could feel something was different with your body, not to mention you had missed your period. You were terrified. It all made sense. The exhaustion, aversion to food, vomiting, being emotional, missed period. You knew what this was. You were pregnant. And the possibility that it was Kyungsoo's was only 50%.  
**  
It had been four long weeks without you. Four weeks of searching for you constantly, alongside Kwon Chaeso who was searching for her husband.  
Kyungsoo had called her back the night you went missing, taking her up on her offer of helping her take down Taehyung. He obviously hadn't been the husband he should have been, but had also been stealing from other groups, selling secrets, betraying everyone in order to get to the top and she wasn't here for it.  
Every Time they had gotten close to Taehyung, he had somehow been alerted that they were near and took off, taking you to an entirely new location, leaving them to start their search over again. Frankly Kyungsoo was over it and pissed off.  
"I've got her!" Chaeso yells from behind Kyungsoo. "A warehouse just south of the old gas station in Busan." She says.  
"Let's go." Kyungsoo yells, his men and hers following behind him as he walks out the door.  
**  
Crouched behind some bushes, they wait for the perfect time to enter the building. "Kangin should be patrolling the door right about…. Now." Jongdae whispers, letting Minseok get his dart gun ready.  
"You sure this is okay?" Minseok asks Yixing.  
"Yeah.. it should just knock him out. I don't think it'll kill him." Yixing whispers back.  
Kyungsoo didn't care. They could kill them all for all he cared. He just wanted you back.  
"Now." Jondage says. Minseok aims and quietly fires, hitting Kangin in the neck, immediately dropping him to the ground.  
"Move." Kyungsoo says, leading them all towards the door. "You half take the right, we'll take the left." Kyungsoo says, his group separating from Chaeso's, each of them searching for a particular person.  
"If you have to kill anyone, do it, find Y/N." Kyungsoo demands. Everyone nods in agreeance. You're the most important thing.  
Opening every door, Kyungsoo's heart drops a little each time. He wants to just have you in his arms. Where were you?  
The last door he had opened, unfortunately for him had shown a man he used to call a brother. Kris apparently had come to the dark side after being exiled, but he didn't have time to deal with this.  
Then he heard it. An ear piercing scream, followed by a loud slap. The men run towards the sound, desperate to get you away from him.  
"Why can't you just love me!" Taehyung screams as he straddles your almost naked body.  
He raises his hand again, when you finally cave and tell him. You didn't want to, you didn't want him to know but you couldn't risk it any longer.  
"Stop! I think I'm pregnant. Please" you cry out, your face bloody.  
"Get away from her!" Kyungsoo yells, cooking his gun and pointing it at Taehyung.  
"You heard her. She's pregnant. With my baby." Taehyung cries, turning around to face Kyungsoo. "I win! She's mine now!" He laughs, his face red as tears roll down.  
"It's not yours." You say.  
Taehyung turns around to face you, his eyes wide and confused. "So what? It's his?" He spits, pointing at Kyungsoo. "This piece of shit who doesn't deserve you!? You're having his baby!?" He yells. "Not on my watch." He finishes, charging towards you.  
"No!" Kyungsoo yells, running towards you.  
Taehyung doesn't make it to you, he falls to the ground after a woman, you can only assume was his wife snuck up behind him, bashing him over the head with her gun, knocking him out cold. Kyungsoo fumbles with the rope, doing his best to quickly but gently untie you.  
"I'm so sorry baby." He whispers, pulling you up to his chest. "I love you." He cries.  
"I love you too, Soo." You smile through your tears. Finally you were safe.  
**  
Through the rest of the months of your pregnancy, neither of you had heard a thing from Taehyung or his wife. You honestly had assumed she killed him, you truly would not have been surprised. There was something about him that was off, it was like a switch had flipped and it made him crazy.  
You and Kyungsoo had a daughter together, naming her Do Sunhee, and she was the most beautiful thing either of you had seen. You had told Kyungsoo that there was a possibility that it could have been Taehyung's baby, with how close everything was. Kyungsoo told you he knew in his heart that Sunhee was his, and that was that.  
"Come on baby. It's been so long and Sunhee is sleeping peacefully in her room." Kyungsoo whines.  
"I know babe, but she should be up by now to eat anyway, she's only 3 months. Just let me check on her. I'll be right back." You giggle, wiggling out of his grip.  
You walk into your daughter's room, only to let out a blood curdling scream that made Kyungsoo and his men run to Sunhee's room.  
"She's gone." You cry, picking up the note that was placed where your daughter should be.  
'I won't let another man raise my daughter'  
You sink to your knees, hysterically crying. Your daughter was in the hands of a monster, a monster named Kim Taehyung.


End file.
